


The Pillar Sisters (Remastered)

by SonicStar



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicStar/pseuds/SonicStar
Summary: While the world had progressed to grow and Humanity and Faunus evolved though not without the racism and fighting, there is an ancient force in the earth that are about to awaken and continue their quest.





	1. Cover Image




	2. A Mysterious Discovery

_And How goes the operation Kalt?* Jacques_  asked over his Scroll.

"Everything is preceding smoothly Sir." Kalt responded.

_*Good, I was told that this particular cavern has a very high deposit of  very valuable Dust and I want to make sure we have it mined and shipped, Remember I  put a lot of Lien into this operation so don't mess this up.* Jacques said._

"Mm, Yes Sir." Kalt responded.

_*Careful Dog Boy. You'r lucky that my wife persuaded me to employ you for this.* Jacques said condescendingly._

"Yes Sir. I'll get back to the Main Deck." Kalt said.

_*Good.* Jacques said._

The call then ended and Kalt headed back through some doors to the Main Deck.

 

* * *

 

 

Down in one of the mines of the Schnee Dust Company were several workers working away at the stone walls with every type of mining tool available. A big drill sat in the middle of the tunnel, the driver waiting for the sign to drill more into the depths of the earth. Meanwhile other miners, with handheld mining tools, dug smaller holes trying to find dust ores within the area.

Two workers were chipping away at the walls, trying to find at least one dust crystal ore to haul back. Shane A Bear Faunus, was the larger and more athletic of the two, his large muscles and scarred bear ears showed signs of his strength. However he lacked the amount of speed to compensate, the slow powerful strikes of his large pickax indicated. Samuel was the smaller of the two, despite having no ears, there was a mouse tail that jutted out, swishing back and forth. His eyes darted all over the place as he held the small drill, trying to find a sign of dust.

"You think we'll ever find any dust here!?" Samuel yelled over the loud noises of the drill.

"I sure hope so man." Shane shrugged before going back to his rhythm of using the pickax. Shane was a man of few words. Mostly using gestures as answers to smaller questions. Before Samuel could ask him something again, a dull gleam caught his eye. Near the drill was a sliver of yellow, which continued to grow as Samuel drilled near the area. The earth final gave in, revealing many more yellow dust ores near the first one Samuel found.

"Quick! Get the crates, I think we found the jackpot!" Samuel Yelled. Nodding, Shane grabbing a nearby box and started to collect the dust as well as lend a hand. However the drill gave in, making a hole of empty space. Curious, the two workers began to make a bigger hole (while also collecting the dust dropped) until the earth gave in and revealed a cavern. Stunned, the workers walked into the cavern to investigate.

The cavern was covered in various types of dust. Red, Blue, White, Yellow, Green, and many other colors filled the otherwise dark cavern with a dim colorful gleam. Some were in small deposits but were clumped together and some were bigger and shined brightly. However the main eye catcher was the huge boulder-like pillar in the middle. Imprinted in the pillar were two statues seemingly carved into the large chunk of stone. Both statues were both female and wore a bra style article of clothing and thongs. However both were polar opposites in appearance and expression.

The first of the statue was petite and slender, having a childlike and innocent appearance. She was posed as if trying to impress observers but, at the same time, hide herself from onlookers. In addition to her clothes, which consisted of a bra and thong with a strip that looked faded almost see through, there was a thin outline that suggested that she was wearing a cape.

The second one however, had a more voluptuous and broad figure. As if to flaunt her beauty and figure, the statue wrapped an arm around the top of her head and another just underneath her breasts, making them seem even bigger than ever. The only other article of clothing were two gauntlets with what looked like golden bracers on her wrists that was on both hands of the statue. Her expression was one of smug confidence, as if taunting other females with her body.

The thing that stood out however was the mask held by the first one. It had a somewhat masculine face; eye-holes sharp and somewhat slanted. It has a small mouth in either a neutral position or a slight smile; with full lips, and small fangs resting on the bottom lip. A ridge emerges from the bottom of the forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead. There was also a raised depression on the forehead, indicating that something was to be put in there.

The two Faunus workers stared at the out of place statues and started to approach them.

"You think this is a room made by ancient civilization?" Shane asked looking around the room marveling at the large amount of dust around them.

"Nah, if it was them then there would be some sort of carvings or signs indicating that ancient people made this room." Samuel looked around the cavern "Though it is unusual for there to just be a hollow area filled with Dust, including those two girls over there." He jabbed a finger at the pillar in the middle.

While there were no carvings on the walls, there was a carving of a person that looked like the two women in different ways, one with a fist in a torso with lines going into the woman's arm with a carving a moon, and another with the same person but her head was separated from her body with a carving of a sun with one of the rays of sunlight going through the space between the head and neck and an arm and leg missing as if the woman was being destroyed by the sun.

Finally reaching the two statues, both leaned in to take a closer look. Up close, the statues were extremely life like. If color was applied, one could genuinely assume that there were two girls up ahead. Circling around large rock, besides the two carvings on the pillar, there was no other feature and its appearance was just like a pillar or boulder. Back to the front, Samuel adopted a mischievous face before reaching toward the large woman's chest. Shane raised an eyebrow at his partner's action in which Samuel just raised his eyebrows up and down.

However the moment he touched the statue's chest, his expression turned to confusion then fear. Frantically he began tugging his arm, Shane raised an eyebrow then turned to the statue itself to reveal a shocking sight. Slowly but surely, Samuel's arm was submerging into the statue and from Samuel's expression, he couldn't tug it out.

"Shane! Do something!" Samuel screamed as he started to get pulled in by the statue itself. Shane nodded and took a hold of Samuel's arm and pulled. However instead of his arm being pulled free, instead Samuel's screams grew louder as a sickening crack rang out; indicating that his arm was dislocated instead.

Panicked, Shane ran out of the cavern, leaving Samuel screaming for him to come back. Just he was about to think that he was dead, a new burst of pain erupted in his shoulder and he howled in agony. He rolled around in a rapidly growing pool of blood as Shane held a bloody pickax. Wasting no time, he carried his now one armed companion and both hobbled out of the cavern.

Shane rapidly murmured to himself as Samuel started to pass out from blood loss.

"Got to report this…living statues…traps…doesn't matter…somethings wrong with them…" Samuel the passed out due to blood loss. Shane then ran as fast as he could, carrying his friend to the Medical Bay as fast as he could.

If the two workers were not overcome with panic and observing, then they would have seen the corners of the second statue's mouth curl up with a slight subtle  _*crack*_ sound. There was a slight slurping sound as the pool of blood around the statue's feet shrank until there was not a single drop of blood left. The sound of silence once again filled the cavern as the two statues stood in the middle, undisturbed.

 

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Now like I said, this isn't to discredit the original and Author, this is just my version though there will be some different stuff, it will remain the same story. Let me know what you think, but PLEASE keep it civil and no Hate. And Don't worry, I WILL be giving Credit and Disclaimers to the Original Story and The Original Author here: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11857667/1/The-Pillar-Sisters.


	3. Awaken

_*Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina, please report to the Headmaster's office please.*_

Currently the mentioned group was in Professor Port's class, once again hearing another tedious tale from the stout hunter. Weiss, the current leader of the group sighed in relief mentally, thankful for the intervention. As she walked down the hallway, Blake joined up with her on her way to Ozpin's office.

Blake and Weiss had a good friendship between them, but it didn't mean that there were some complications in the past. In the beginning they were neutral to each other, barely talking except when necessary. Then the discovery of Blake's origins happened, after a huge meltdown and a fight on the docks. She decided that she would forgive her, despite her background. After that both had been close friends and allies, looking out for each other.

"Salutations Friends" Both girls turned to see Penny and Pyrrha catching up to them. Penny was an odd individual, but that was understandable once someone learned about her origins. Apparently, Penny was an android manufactured in Atlas, yet was the first to have a synthetic aura. Despite Ironwood's protests, she was sent to Beacon to see whether she could fit in. Thankfully, to do this, Penny's father/creator convinced Ironwood that he could create more advanced androids for recon and stealth based missions. Still this did not improve the blunt, awkward, but socially outgoing personality the android had.

Pyrrha though thought would be attending Atlas, had decided to attend Beacon, though those like Weiss, would want to be a team-mate to become the top team in the school and recognition, but then came to see her as a regular person and become friends as well.

"What's this about, anyway?" Pyrrha decided to ask out loud as they entered the elevator.

"Let's hope it isn't something that any of you did to cause trouble." Weiss glared at Penny and Blake who respectively stared back or rubbed her neck.

Ozpin looked up as the four girls entered the clockwork office. "Ah, you're here. I have something to do discuss with you."

The group of girls also saw Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood.

"Ah, Good, you'r all here." Glynda said.

"It seems there is a mission for you." Ironwood stated.

"A mission sir? Who is it from?" Weiss confused at a request for their team specifically.

Ozpin took a sip and then sent the mission form "Why, it's from your own father."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked at the form and then she raised the other one when she saw the details.

_From: Jacques Schnee_

_To: Weiss Schnee and Company_

_Details: Weiss, I found something in the mines that you want to see. This is an urgent matter, one that could change our current knowledge of Remnant as we know it. You can come alone or with your entire team, either option is viable. You, and possibly your team, will stay at the White Castle during this trip._

_Location: Schnee Dust Corporation_

_Duration: Approximately one week._

_Accept/Decline?_

Blake turned to Ozpin and Glynda "Do you know why it's so urgent for Mr. Schnee to call us for this?"

The headmaster could only shrug "I'm afraid that answer is unknown, the only details I managed to gather is that it was from a discovery three days ago."  "However that is still the only thing known to me, so you may have to ask Mr. Schnee himself." Glynda added.

The team members looked at the form and then Weiss selected the "Accept" button.

Ozpin nodded "The bullhead will arrive tomorrow, so it is advised to pack anything needed. Since Mr. Schnee has agreed to allow you to stay at the White Castle, I advise you to pack extra pairs of clothing as well as any other supplies for the week." With a sip he gave one final sentence "Good luck girls."

With that the girls nodded and entered the elevator door, heading to their room to pack for their mission.

 

* * *

 

 

_Cronos Airport_

 

As the team exited the private bullhead, Weiss kept scanning the airport parking lot, trying to find something.

"Is there anything wrong team Weiss?" Penny noticed this odd pattern and was wondering what the white haired hair was doing.

"He should be here… ah! There he is!" Weiss pointed towards a black car with the Schnee logo on the side. An aged man with a grey mustache stood next to it, waving at the girls.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Schnee." The driver greeted as he opened the passenger door for the four girls.

"Same to you Cline." Weiss replied as she entered the car, the rest of her team following close behind. When all four girls were in the car, Cline went around and entered the driver's seat. Igniting the engine, he began to pull back and drove down the road.

"So how is father?" Weiss asked dully.

Cline kept up a small smile for a while before it dropped and he now had a solemn face on.

"To be honest, Weiss, he's incredibly stressed right now." Cline replied, still paying attention to the road.

"Did Mr. Schnee have a White Fang encounter?" Pyrrha decided to ask, curious to see what the head of the Schnee Dust Company would ask for help.

Cline shook his head "No, it just has to do with the reason he requested for you." The girls looked at him confused. "I apologize, I should at least give you a bit of information before you know what's going on."

He took a deep breath and started to talk "Well three weeks ago, two workers had discovered a cavern full with dust. And this wasn't a little thing, the cavern was covered with dust. Turns out when the mining team started excavating, there was another rich branch of dust ore right after the layer of dust in the caverns. The total amount of dust was enough to raise the maximum stock of dust by 3% of the entire amount of Dust the Schnee Dust Company had before the cavern was discovered."

Penny was intrigued by the discovery but still confused "Then why is Mr. Schnee so upset over this, normally this would be a good thing."

"Because there was something else in there, and there is no way to decide if this is good or bad. The cavern was discovered by Shane and Samuel, a bear and mouse Faunus. Nothing significant about them, they are decently known in the community. However the mining staff witnessed Shane dragging back an unconscious Samuel, with his arm missing probably cut off." Cline explained.

The girls were shocked by this, but still listened to what Cline still knew "Samuel was immediately sent to the ER and eventually had to leave for a while. However Shane kept demanding to see Mr. Schnee, telling him it was urgent." Cline stopped the car at a red light and took this opportunity to reach something in his pocket. "I don't know the details, but Mr. Schnee demanded that the mining team bring back the other thing in the caves. This was in the cavern, and I'm pretty sure that they were the cause for it.

Blake took the picture Cline held out and the other three team members gathered around her to see. In picture there were two feminine statues embedded in the stone, posing.

"What the... Oh My.. what heck is that?" Pyrrha corrected herself when the heiress glared at her.

"And how are these statues responsible?" Blake asked.

"To add to her question, do you know anything else?" Weiss decided to add.

"I'm afraid that's it, Weiss. There isn't anything else I can tell you specifically, you're going to have to ask your father." Cline said. The driver finally pulled up to the mansion. "Which probably won't be that far."

 

* * *

 

 

As the team entered the castle, they heard a voice boom out to them.

"Weiss!" Jacques Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company approached the team with a big almost but real smile.

"Good to see you too father," Weiss bowed and then greeted him with a fake smile. "How is Winter?"

"She's fine, she said to say hello for her." His smile then faded away and his expression became more business-like. "But, enough of that, I guess you have some questions about this mission."

He motioned to the hallway "We'll talk about it as we walk." With that, the group started walking down the hallway. "As Cline probably told you, we found a cavern with a huge amount of dust and those two statues. Shane said that Samuel's injury was connected to these statues."

The five entered into an elevator and Jacques pressed a button, the doors shut and then the car began to descend. "I decided to bring the statue in to see whether he's correct. And as I hate to admit it, turns out he was."

"Not surprised that your dad wouldn't like to be proven wrong, especially by a Faunus." Blake said close to Weiss's ear so only she could hear it.

Jacques then typed something in his scroll, "This is something you should see. One of them is a photo and another is a video."

The team looked at their scroll to see a picture of the statue's outlines. Within the middle there was a faint dot of red in the short statue, while another faint dot of yellow in the taller one. All the team members' eyes widened knowing what the picture was showing.

"This picture was from an aura scanner, it's a highly expensive device used to detect and capture the appearance of one's Aura."

"Does that mean these statues are really alive?" Blake asked, astonished at this reveal.

"It appears so young Belladonna, however they either seem to be in some sort of coma or are asleep in that pillar-like boulder," Jacques paused as they exited the elevator "or they haven't unlocked their aura, if they have any knowledge of this." He then faced the girls and gestured to a row of chairs next to the door labeled:

 

_Room #1_

_Current Experiment: Sentient (?) Statues_

 

"But the video is something that's crucial to this experiment. Take a look, we'll take some time before we go in." Jacques said.

The four girls then pressed the data file and then the video player appeared, starting the footage.

The video seemed to be at a corner of a big room, presumably the room they were about to enter, with the boulder containing the statues in the middle. A disembodied voice rang out _*Release the Beowolf.*_ With that a section of the room opened up to reveal the mentioned Grimm, who growled at the sudden appearance of light. After adjusting to the light it noticed the statues in the middle. Growling it began to approach the statues, until it lunged to the two sisters.

"Why is it charging at the pillar?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha responded.

"Look, it just stopped in front of it." Penny stated.

"Why isn't it backing up?" Blake wondered.

The girls were shocked at the next thing that happened, which was instead of bouncing back or backing up to charge again, the grimm stuck to the statues and even started to slowly sink in. With growls and yelps, the Beowolf tried to uselessly flail and escape. However eventually it fully submerged within the boulder, with the room becoming silent once more. After a few seconds, the feed cut out.

"Wha..H-H-How could two stone carvings do  _that_ to a Beowolf Grimm?" Weiss asked in shock and confusion.

"As you can see, somehow these statues can force outside creatures into their body." Jacques rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately we still haven't been able to figure out how this works. And up close examination is too dangerous. So I brought you here to not only show you this, but also to make sure things don't go out of hand."

Jacques was urgent "So I wanted to show you this as quickly as possible. Still, don't do anything unless I tell you to. We can't risk something going wrong." With that the door opened and he started to go in the observatory room. But then he halted in his tracks, his eyes went wide from the sight in front of him.

"What… how… this… What is the meaning of this?!" Jacques Schnee yelled out in fear and confusion which caused the four girls to rush in.

The four girls joined the head of the dust company, only to be greeted with a horrifying sight.

 

* * *

 

 

_Schnee Research Facility Room # 1(30 minutes before Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Penny and Jacques enters)_

 

In room #1, several men and women with white jumpsuits and assault carbines guarded the perimeter as some moved closer to inspect the two statues in the middle. The men and women were prisoners from the Atlas Prison, mainly composed of White Fang members and other criminals. Originally to be executed, they were transferred to the facility on the request of Jacques Schnee for research purposes. Since it was described as dangerous, the government agreed and sent those who were to be sent to execution.

Despite Jacques despising the horrendous crimes they committed, he still wasn't heartless just a stuck up arrogant man. He made sure that the prisoners were armed, however the room was also equipped with sleeping gas, waiting to be released at the end of the day. After that, the weapons were taken away and the unconscious prisoners were taken back to their cells.

"You figured out a way to get out yet?" One of the prisoners decided to ask another.

"Nope, the Schnee bastard's tricky. Can't find anything to exploit." The other prisoner grunted in annoyance before paying his attention back to the ones near the statues "Anyway what's there to see about this thing anyway. We checked everything and nothing's new."

"Actually we kept focusing on these two girls that we didn't notice this." One of the prisoners noted the stone mask in the hands of the smaller statue "Wonder what this is about…" He began to reach for it until he heard a sound.

"Hmmm?" Everyone looked around to try to find the source of a faint cracking noise.

_..Crack…_

"What the hell is making that noise?" The prisoner continued to reach for the mask while also looking around the room.

_Cr…Crack.._

What every prisoner didn't notice was the statue next to the small one started to twitch and shift until something finally burst towards the prisoner's arm.

_Crack.._

"Where is that sound coming from?" The other prisoner wondered.

_C-Crack!_

With that sound, the prisoner near the statues cried out in shock with a look of terror. "What… what the fuck!? They're… they're…"

"THEY"RE ALIVE!?"

 

[(JoJo's Bizzare Adventure "Awaken") - The Pillar Sisters Awaken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUhVCoTsBaM)

 

A leather clad hand was now grabbing the prisoner's arms, color slowly refilling the bigger statue's whole appearance. Now with color coming back, the blonde's clothing was a combination of yellow, orange, and black. Her blonde curls swayed from the sudden action of grabbing the man's arm, her eyes were a brief shade of lavender before turning red.

The now sentient "statue" snapped the arm like a twig. The prisoner screamed as blood poured out of his now broken arm. But then he was grabbed by two strong firm hands and then found himself smothered by the blonde in a bear hug.

The other prisoner watched, horrified, as the man slowly sank deeper into the blonde, somehow disappearing into the mysterious young woman. With a final muffled scream, the prisoner suddenly went limp as his brain was now devoured. When the man fully submerged into the woman's skin, the girl turned around and then noticed something on the floor.

"It seems we've been sleeping for a long time. These tools looks more advanced than before." The woman picked up the assault carbine dropped by the devoured prisoner. After observing for a while, she began to dissemble the weapon with ease. The other prisoners watched, scared at the skillful dissembling that was being down by a mere teenager.

"What the hell! A carbine at least takes one hour to dissemble even for the most expert weapon handler." One prisoner observed as the blonde was finishing take apart the last remaining parts.

"Then how is she taking apart in minutes!?" Another prisoner shouted as the blonde started to finish disassembling.

The blonde now finished disassembling the weapon, finally noticed the other prisoners. "Hmmm? What's this?"

Frightened at the attention given to them, one of them reacted as expected. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Shoot her!" With that every man and woman snapped out of their shock and raised their guns, and pulled the trigger.

From the blonde's perspective, her eyes barely widened when a hail of bullets flew towards her direction. However time seemed to slow down as she skillfully dodged the bullets. But in the prisoner's perspectives, they were horrified to see the blonde literally twist and dislocate her body to swiftly dodge the lead projectiles, sickening cracks and snaps sounded out as she twisted and stretched her body in unhuman ways. The hail of bullets stopped when the prisoners' clips ran out, however instead of reloading the prisoners threw down their weapons and rushed to the huge metallic doors.

"Open the door, open the fucking door!" One of the female prisoners yelled frantically while the other prisoners copied her actions. However the female prisoner's head snapped to the side as the blonde jabbed a finger into her ear.

"Listen here you fucking humans. I felt one of you try to cop a feel while I was asleep. Then I had to eat a dark wolf which tasted completely disgusting to me. Then I felt someone try to reach for my sister. THEN, I had to dodge all those strange projectiles. To top it all off, I'm fucking HUNGRY!" The blonde narrowed her eyes "Normally we wouldn't feast on humans, but I am pissed AND hungry. So fuck it."

The mysterious woman then moved blinding fast by each one of the prisoners.

Suddenly something burst out of the other side of the prisoner and started to pierce through every prisoner's head. On closer inspection, it was a string of red, moist, glistening flesh. The woman then poked her finger into the area of the red moist string. The prisoners could only whimper before the first one groaned loudly and then her skin began to sag and then her whole body soon began to melt. The vein glowed red as the other prisoner's followed the first female's fate and all of them began to melt. A few seconds later, all that remained of them was a steaming melted pile of blood and flesh.

Her eyes had then turned from red back to their original shade of violet purple.

The busty blonde walked away from the steaming mush of flesh that was once the prisoners, towards the remaining statue. Stopping just before the boulder, she took a deep breath and then suddenly she shot a finger forward. Gently she tapped and placed her finger on the statue's forehead before turning around and declaring:

"We have been sleeping long enough! AWAKEN MY SISTER!"

With that, color suddenly filled the entire statue's form and with a  _crack!"_ the younger girl roughly detached herself from the boulder. Now awake, the younger girl's clothes appeared to be red and black. A red cloak with a hood gently swaying on her back. Both stretched in fabulous poses, now awakened from their petrified hibernation.

The Pillar Sisters were awake.

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Again I said, this isn't to discredit the original and Author, this is just my version though there will be some different stuff, it will remain the same story. Let me know what you think, but PLEASE keep it civil and no Hate. And Don't worry, I WILL be giving Credit and Disclaimers to the Original Story and The Original Author here: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11857667/1/The-Pillar-Sisters.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for the Youtube like near the end, It's best to play it and then read the rest listening to it, thought it would add to the scene.


	4. Ruby and Yang

The four team members and Jacques stared in fascinated fear at the scene in front of them. In the middle of the two were the stone that contained the two "statues", now with indents that indicated where they were. The two supposed statues were posing in front of their former home. However, near the entrance there was a big puddle of liquefied flesh and innards that was presumably the former prisoners. After a while they finally relaxed and moved a bit in ways loosening stiff joints like cracking their necks and backs, began speaking to one another, as if whatever horrible thing happened was just small news to them.

"Yang!" The red one whined as she noticed the puddle of organic flesh in the far side "What did I tell you about killing those humans! We swore not to eat them unless it was an emergency, besides it's going to attract attention!" The red one pointed a finger as she scolded her companion.

The yellow one, now known as Yang, sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry… I mean I was hungry and pissed, so I couldn't help it! Besides, they were all trying to grope you and I couldn't let that happen to you!"

The red girl still looked a bit annoyed but lessened.

Yang looked around the room observing the room "Anyway, I think the bigger problem is the time period.."

The red one looked around and was surprised to see what their surroundings were "Huh… it has been a long time, how long have we been asleep?"

Yang shrugged "I don't know, maybe a thousand years or so, maybe two." Then she picked up one of the guns that the prisoners dropped "Still, enough time for them to create tools like these." The moment she finished her sentence, the weapon disappeared from her hand with a slight crackle.

"OH MY GODS! A TOOL!" The red one excitedly bounced on her feet as she observed the carbine in her hands "What's even better, it's a weapon!" Just like Yang did before, she began to disassemble the weapon in her hands but this time she took a few more seconds to observe the components before continuing to completely dissemble it.

"Well? What's your thought?" Yang asked as she had her arms crossed, patiently waiting for her companion's analysis.

The red pillar woman continued to look and poke at the parts but gave her analysis anyway "Well, it seems that more than a thousand years have passed. This weapon is made out of metals, but more… refined let's say."

"Refined?" The blonde pillar woman crouched down next to the red pillar woman and took a closer look at the components of the weapon. "Ah… I see. The parts seemed to be made out of metal, yet it's more clean and shaped uniquely."

Shrugging, the young red girl stood up "Anyway, that's all I can say. These weapons seem to use force in order to propel metal chunks as projectiles. Easy to rip through thin material, like skin. Humans were always weaker than us."

Yang also stood up with her sister "Yeah, speaking of which sister, you should finish the rest of those humans and animal-humans, I know what you just said, but it has been thousands of years, you should really eat something to get your strength back."

The red pillar woman looked annoyed, but knew her sister was right, and walked over to the big puddle of liquefied flesh and innards, she removed her cape so none would get on it and layed on her back in the puddle and with some slushes and slurping, the puddle was slowly being absorbed into the young woman, as she stood back up the blood that was on her skin was also absorbed.

She walked back to her sister putting her cape back on, "So, feel better?" Yang asked with a smile.

The red pillar woman smiled back, "Yeah, wish you still didn't do that."

Yang turned slightly, "So what now? I think the land has changed a lot than from gods knows how long when we decided to hibernate."

"First, we need to get out of here. Then we need to find out more about the world after we fell asleep. Lastly, we need to continue looking for it." The red pillar woman stated their objectives as she walked back to the boulder and picked up the mask she had dropped in her excitement over the carbine. "If we want to do something else, I think we should at least get the first two objectives done before we can goof around a bit."

"Sounds good enough, besides" Yang then said, "we have to properly explain ourselves to our hosts." She then looked at the one sided mirror. "Hey! You humans! Can you let us out and maybe we can talk it out!?"

 

* * *

 

 

_Observatory Deck_

 

All the five occupants were standing in obvious fear and shock at the sight before as well as the fact that the two girls had just managed to detect them immediately.

"I believe we should listen to what they have to say Mr. Schnee." Penny said.

"I agree Sir." Pyrrha added.

Jacques then pressed the button for the intercom and spoke with faked calm "W-who are you?"

The red girl waved at the observation "Hey there, my name's Ruby and my sister's name is Yang" The mentioned blonde girl let out a friendly wave with a big grin. "We just want some information and seeing that we're in a facility.." She remarked as she observed her surroundings "Maybe we can give you guys some info as well?"

Jacques took a deep breath before decided to ask "We'll let you out if answer this question as well: 'What are you?'"

Yang let a smirk before replying " We're Pillar Women, if you want to learn more why don't you just let us out."

" Can you at least demonstrate at least one aspect that we may not know about you... from what little we know." Jacques hesitantly asked.

The red pillar women, now known as Ruby, smirked as she handed her cape and the mask to her sister. "Watch me." With that, she started to make a mad dash towards the observatory deck after a second, she had disappeared. As soon as she disappeared, The group of five on the Observatory Deck all looked surprised as to where she went.

"Wh..What? Where did she go?" Blake stammered.

"She couldn't have just disappeared, those walls are a mix of titanium, steel an iron, and are 12 inches thick, no human or faunus could just break through it." Weiss said and explained.

"But how did she disappear?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake then saw Yang pointing, "Hey look, She's pointing somewhere."

They all looked at Yang and followed her finger to one of the video cameras.

"She's pointing to one of the cameras." Blake said.

Jacques turned on the camera that was pointed at the observatory deck, the only blind spot that observers couldn't normally see. Shocked, he reeled back and started sputtering in confusion. The rest of the team huddled to the screen and was shocked to see where the girl had just vanished.

After observing the camera video, Jacques eyes begin to widen and he thought of something. Frantically, he typed some commands and opened the security feed and went back just a few seconds.

He reeled the footage back to before she ran, he and the team then watched to see what happened.

she started to make a mad dash towards the observatory, as she approached the wall, she jumped and launched herself off the wall, and happened next made Jacques and the team have a look of shock, as she neared a vent, Ruby started to literally twist herself, twisting her arms, legs, whole body in ways they shouldn't with snapping and cracking sounds of her innards changing, and entered the vent with little trouble.

"She's… she's in THE VENTS!? SHE'S SQUEEZING HERSELF INTO THE VENTILATION DUCTS! " Jacques exclaimed in disbelief and shock. They all had a look of shock too.

"Those vent slats are less than two inches tall, how could anyone possibly stuff an entire body through a gap that small?" Weiss asked with chock.

"Incredible! She didn't simply dislocate her joints, She somehow disassembled her entire skeleton without even harming her internal organs, so that she could completely alter her shape at will." Penny observed.

"I've never seen anything like  _that_ before." Blake said.

"Me neither Blake." Pyrrha added.

 Just as she said this, everyone started to hear faint cracking and snapping noises, which progressively grew louder.

"Hear that? She's actually moving somewhere in the vents." Weiss said. Hesitantly all turning to the vent, they were treated to sight of Ruby squeezing through the vent slats into the Observation Deck Room as a mass of twisted flesh then when she was fully out and on the floor, she began to pop back into shape, accompanied with loud twisting, cracking and snapping noises until she again looked how she originally did, the young pillar woman looked like herself once again.

The occupants gaped as the young red pillar woman Ruby stretching her once twisted body back to normal, smiling and bowing down playfully to the five humans.

"So," Ruby stretched all of her bones and organs back into place with a loud sickening crack "How about we have a little info exchange? Oh and can you let my sister out?" Ruby pointed to Yang, patiently waiting with her cape and mask with a slight grin.

So Jacques obliged and opened the door to the large area, and Yang in great speed maneuvered through the hall and up the elevator shaft and arrived outside the Observation Deck door, after she knocked, Blake opened it, Yang then casually walked in, using her free hand to pat Blake on the shoulder, "Thanks cat girl." Yang said with a sly smile and wink. 

Yang then walked over to Ruby, handing back her cape and putting it back on and handing her the mask.

The two then turned to the five people, Ruby and Yang both with a hand on their hips.

"So." Yang said.

"Lets talk." Ruby said.

 

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Again I said, this isn't to discredit the original and Author, this is just my version though there will be some different stuff, it will remain the same story. Let me know what you think, but PLEASE keep it civil and no Hate. And Don't worry, I WILL be giving Credit and Disclaimers to the Original Story and The Original Author here: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11857667/1/The-Pillar-Sisters.  
> Now, this is the last chapter from the original that I used as a structure as the original stops after three chapters, from her on out, the rest will be all original and from me, which means it will take a bit more time to do each one. Now with that I want to Thank Bored Writer 0 as this wouldn't exist if he hadn't made it. Thanks man for inspiring me to make/continuing this fanfiction.


	5. Back In An Unknown World

_Schnee Dust Company Mining Observation Deck Room_

 

The team of four girls and Jacques stood there, somewhat afraid of what to do next, what to say and ask, and who would be the first to say anything with Ruby and Yang just standing there with their hand on their hips. What's more is still how powerful they seem to be, with how they handled the prisoners with ease and the methods of getting into the room.

"Come on." Ruby said.

"Yeah, no need to be afraid of us, if we wanted to absorb and consume you, we would've when I got here, but It's fine, we're not savages, ask us anything." Yang said.

This helped a bit but not enough to calm the situation with the five on the other side of the room.

After a minute of silence, Weiss took a step forward, "Well.. First I think, There is No Way your Human or Faunus, so What exactly  _Are_ You two?"

"Well, like Yang said a little while ago, We're Pillar Women." Ruby answered.

"Pillar..Women?" Blake Wondered.

"Yeah, though millennia ago, that was the name of or race that humans came up with as our central home was a part of this gigantic pillar like tower under ground." Yang answered.

"As for What we are, Well in short and so you'll understand, a race of well "now" "ancient", humanoid, super beings, and given our abilities, humans and faunus's saw us as either gods or demons, plus as well as we have a very long life span compared to humans and faunus's." Ruby added.

"Ok, well, what are some abilities you can tell us?" Blake asked.

"Well first, as you saw how my sister Ruby got in here, We are capable of freely changing and manipulating our bodies to a greater degree and speed than any other living thing, being able to dislocate or even break our own bones as well as flatten organs in order to achieve any form we desire. Plus with our near-immortality and powers of regeneration, we can survive, endure attacks, and restore our bodies even after being reduced to only a brain." Yang said.

"Another is that at first you might think we're just not smart savages, our race's intelligence is far superior to yours, like how we were able to basically learn your language and your weapons after a few seconds. Capable of perfect recall and are able to instantly analyze and understand the mechanics behind anything, even complicated things such as languages, machinery, tactics, systems, and people's minds and actions, within a matter of seconds." Ruby said.

"She's right, look at how fast they were able to learn in a short time, imagine how fast they'll learn when they see the outside." Penny said.

"Speaking of which, Weiss, Was it?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yes?" Weiss responded.

"Is it Night outside?" Ruby asked.

"Night? Why" Weiss wondered.

Yang gave a nod and smiled at Ruby, "It is sister, when I was making my way up here, I saw through some windows that the sun set."

"Oh, good." Ruby said.

"Why ask if the sun is out or not?" Pyrrha asked.

"Before we answer, I think he should leave as I feel like It's better that he doesn't know as he looks like the person who would try to use it as a way of trying to keep us in line." Yang said looking at Jacques.

"What? I'll remind you two that I own this facility." Jacques said with audacity.

"Really Father? Is now  _Really_ the best time to say that considering that they could probably just walk through you and end you?" Weiss stated.

"She's actually right, we can do that." Ruby said.

"It's true." Yang added.

Looking and hearing this, Jacques straightened his tie, cleared his throat, and left the room, "When you all are finished, Kline will escort you all to Beacon, I however have other business to attend to." With that, he left.

 "I must apologize for his behavior, he only really cares about is his image and making a profit." Weiss apologized.

"And how he and the company treats Faunus's." Blake added.

"But anyway, back to the question, Why ask if It's Night time?" Weiss asked.

"Because to us, the Rays or Light from the Sun will destroy us, turning us to mere dust." Ruby answered.

"Yeah, the same applies to Hamon." Yang added.

"Hamon" Pyrrha asked.

"Basically It's channeling the power of the Sun through breathing, while there were those who used it for good, there were those who used to try and wipe us out and they called themselves the "Dark Sun" Tribe, so our race wiped them out." Yang said calmly.

The group was taken back at how calmly Yang said to them wiping out a tribe easily. Penny then stepped forward a bit.

"Are there any other abilities you share that you can tell us?" Penny asked.

"Oh, right, well our race also possess extremely enhanced senses, like awareness and being able to detect the number of people in a room via heat signatures." Ruby explained.

"I guess the last question, How did you and Ruby absorb those prisoners and the remains?" Pyrrha asked with a bit of worry.

"Well you see, our bodies are composed of cells that release a digestive acid, which melt the victim at a cellular level." Yang said.

Penny stepped closer to Ruby, "Hope you don't mind me asking, but may I take a small part of your flesh as to further examine your race's biology as hopefully to learn more in science and medicine?"

"I guess you can try, but you'll just get absorbed into me." Ruby said.

"That shouldn't be a problem as Penny is a robot, she's mechanical, if the synthetic skin comes off, the actual metal won't get melted." Pyrrha explained.

"Very well I guess." Yang said.

"I agree, go ahead." Ruby agreed.

Penny walked over to Ruby and placed her face just below her boobs, Ruby placed a tiny pressure on Penny's back and began to slowly sink into Ruby, while the other three were trying not to freak out at the possibility of loosing Penny and Yang still standing next to Ruby. Penny's face and part of her head was submerged in Ruby's body and the synthetic skin was still holding and was examining the insides of Ruby and taking a small part of flesh from her side and putting it in a separate dish and the area were Penny took the sample almost immediately began to regenerate back to normal. After almost a minute, Penny was able to remove her self from Ruby.

"Penny! You ok?" Weiss asked.

Penny smiled, "Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"Odd, that I didn't absorb you, Sister, she really is mechanical, all of her." Ruby said.

"Yeah, nothing like we've seen in the last several thousand years." Yang agreed.

Penny then opened a small compartment in her back to put the container in and turned to her group, "Team, it seems they were correct in how they feed, Now that I've seen her from the inside, I now fully understand and get it." Their whole bodies are like one big digestive systems." "Every one of her cells in her body, they're all filled with aggressive digestive enzymes, making it possible to dissolve and absorb their prey." It looks like they absorb them, when actually their digesting them whole." Penny explained.

 The other three were perplexed by what they just heard, and realized that aside from the sun or something like sunlight, these two could conquer the world and absorb them if they wanted too.

"I know those looks." Yang said causing Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha to go a bit pale.

"Your thinking that if these two wanted to, they could conquer the world and absorb them." Yang said.

"Well you don't need to, It's like Yang said, we would've absorbed you all as soon as she got her, but It's like i scolded Yang a little while ago, We don't eat humans or faunus's unless we have to or It's an emergency, and we actually like you four, we wouldn't absorb you all if we did, we're not blood thirsty." Ruby said with a cheery demeanor.

Yang then walked over to Blake who was still a bit scared, placed her arm around Blake's shoulders and smiling, "Yeah, and it seems I've taken a liking to this one sister."

After giving Blake a wink, Blake blushes a bit and looks down for a second.

After several seconds, Weiss looked back at Ruby, eyeing the mask in her hand and Ruby noticed Weiss staring at her.

"See something you like human?" Ruby winked.

"Seems she's taken a liking to you like you've taken a liking to her sister." Yang said smugly.

After blushing a bit, Weiss shook her head, "No Dolt, I was looking at that strange mask your holding and thinking why does she have a stone mask?" Weiss asked flustered.

"I know, I'm just having fun with you." Ruby holds up the stone mask for the others to see and Yang walks back to Ruby's left.

"Thousands of years ago, since there was no way for us to live in the Sun, Yang and the rest of our family put our minds together on how to conquer the sun, and we came up with the idea for these, the Stone Masks, So we then intended to use them to give ourselves and/or our race the ability to withstand sunlight, only to discover that the Mask's tendrils were unable to push our brains further, due to our immortal bodies. Theorizing that we required greater power to strengthen the Mask, Yang and I designed a modified version meant to be combined with the Red Stone Of Aja." Ruby explained.

"What's the Red Stone Of Aja?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a special type of gemstone that is able to absorb light and refract it a million times which it then emits as a laser-like beam of light." "However, not all Aja stones are able to do it like the others, over the centuries were we were looking for a perfect Aja stone, we found smaller ones that possessed the same abilities, but weren't large enough, we need one with more capacity and strength in it." Ruby said.

"Exactly sister, that's why in order to complete our mask, we need a Red Stone that is large and utterly flawless, we need a Super Aja gemstone." Once we have that, My sister, myself, our father, mothers and uncle will be able to conquer the sun." Yang said.

 "What will happen after you all are able to be in sunlight without turning to dust?" Weiss asked.

"Not sure, maybe finally rest and relax in the sun as we won't be fearing it any more, maybe search for other members of our race to help." Ruby replied.

"But Ruby, with that mask, what would happen if a human or faunus used it?" Blake asked.

"If the mask was used on a human or faunus, then they would be turned into vampires, and gain the regular vampiric abilities and some abilities we share like speed, strength and feeding but through hand contact, but if you do that, you will share the same weakness as you will never be able to be in the sun or as we've seen, devices that can replicate the rays of the sun again, doing so will destroy you." Ruby explained.

"So you used the masks on yourselves without the stone, what happened?" Blake asked.

"Well we gained more power but had to consume more, but after some time we gained further abilities such as having our own special fighting style, characterized by a specific "element" such as fire, wind, or light. Powers based around these elements are referred to as "Modes" or "Flow Methods" and we gained two." Yang said.

"like me, I can control light with my silver eyes, and wind." Ruby said.

"I can control fire and light." Yang said.

 As a few more minutes went by, Blake checked the time on her scroll, "Uh girls, It's getting late, we should head back to Beacon Academy."

"Yeah, we should, maybe we should bring Ruby and Yang along so they can talk with Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood." Weiss said.

"Sounds good, might be fun and give us a chance to see how much the world has grew and how much humanity and faunus have evolved." Ruby stated.

"I agree sister, plus, while searching for the stone, we should travel to Vale to wake up our parents and uncle." Yang said.

"Sounds good Yang." Ruby said.

Penny stretches her arm in the air, "Alright then, Lets head back to Beacon Academy."

After several minutes, the girls exited through the front door into the Night, with Ruby and Yang being completely amazed and astounded by the new modern age, cars, airships electricity, and modern buildings.

"Woooooaaaahhh, The world has  _reeeaalllly_ evolved during our slumber, brighter lights at night, transports that soar in the air, faster ground transports, new buildings and structures." Ruby said in amazement.

"Correct, Humanity and Faunus have progressed far since you and Yang last remembered." Penny said.

"Sister, look, the moon, It's still shattered." Yang said.

Ruby looked up to see the moon too, "It's still not whole?" Ruby wondered.

"Still, you mean you've seen the moon whole at one point?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, thousands of years ago when humans used magic on the Gods of Light and Dark, The God of Darkness then used the magic to wipe out humanity, we learned this when one of the elders informed us what happened, then after some time, humans repopulated and faunus too." Ruby explained.

"But, that's all myth, magic doesn't exist." Weiss said.

"Well it doesn't now, but it did, we can tell more later." Yang said.

"Yeah, let's get back to Beacon." Blake said.

After a couple minutes, Klein pulled up in limo-esque car and got out, "Your chariot ladies". Klein humorously said.

"Thank you Klein." Weiss thanked.

"My pleasure milady." Klein replied.

As the four girls got in, Ruby and Yang were walking around observing the vehicle.

"Yang, look, this transport, It's smooth, hard and loud like It's alive but it isn't, it seems to run on a power source to make it move long distances at speeds we've never see." Ruby said.

"Yes, as well as the inside is more expanded, with more comfort and many other instruments and tools." Yang agreed.

"Well, why don't you two step inside to see for yourselves?" Klein asked with a smile.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and nodded, and climbed inside and sat on the seats, Ruby sitting next to Weiss and Yang sitting next to Blake.

Klein sat back in the driver seat, put it into drive, and drove off, bringing them back to Beacon Academy.

While moving, Ruby and Yang looked out the windows seeing how fast they were moving, "We're moving so fast, even though we can do it ourselves, it still astounding how humans and faunus were able to make vehicles like these." Yang observed.

"Yeah, it really is amazing." Ruby said as she had her arm locked around Weiss's with the mask held in her other.

"It'll be some time before we get back, why don't we lay back and relax a bit?" Blake asked.

Yang tilted the seat back with Blake with her arm around her, "Sounds good to me,"

Ruby did the same with Weiss, setting the mask aside, "I agree sister."

This made Weiss and Blake get a little flustered.

Pyrrha took a hold of the Stone Mask in her lap, "Is it ok if I hold this for a while?"

"Sure, just be careful, Yang, our family and I still need it to use with the Red Stone Of Aja." Ruby said.

"I will handle it with care, no worries." Pyrrha reassured.

As the vehicle was speeding along, there was another vehicle a great distance behind them but still following them with two people inside it.

"So we're gonna take them when the butler drops them off?" Eve asked.

"Of course Eve, and we'll then have revenge on the Blake for what she's done to us." Adam replied.

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part, now the reason this one took so long to make unlike the first three chapters is that this time, it was all original by me and how each one will be from this point onward. Let me know what you guys and gals think. See ya in the next one.


	6. Ages Since An Enjoyable Fight

_Several hours have passed since Ruby, Yang and the group of girls left the Schnee Dust Company, they were one hour away from Beacon Academy, unbeknownst to them, Adam Taurus and his partner Eve were following_ them.

While in the car, Ruby and Yang were still laying with their chosen partner to be with.

"Klein, how much longer until we're back at Beacon?" Weiss asked with Ruby still with her arms locked with hers.

"We will arrive at beacon Academy in an hour Ms. Schnee." Klein relied.

Yang pulled Blake a bit closer to her in a hug, "Which means we get to stay like this for a little while longer Kitten." Yang teased.

While Weiss and Blake were being held by the two Pillar Women, they were hoping and thinking the same, hoping they don't accidentally get absorbed and digested.

A couple minutes, as the vehicle was traveling, it was suddenly knocked off course by a medium sized shot and mini explosion. The vehicle swerved on the road as Klein did his best to make sure they didn't crash. after a few seconds, Klein was able to get the car to stop with a sigh of relief, "Is everyone alright!"

Everyone in the back found themselves not in pain, but in safety, as the four girls found themselves held safely together as Ruby as Yang twisted and stretched their bodies in and limbs in sickening cracks and snaps to keep the others safe. 

"Don't worry Klein, Their ok, Yang and I made sure of that." Ruby replied.

Ruby had herself planted to her spot holding Weiss and Penny, Yang was holding Blake and Pyrrha, with Pyrrha holding on to the stone mask.

"We're Fine Klein!" Weiss replied.

"What was that, that hit us?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha responded.

Ruby and Yang released their grips, twisting, morphing, and snapping their bodies back into place.

"Whew, Thanks for the save." Blake thanked.

"No problem, of course we'd save you, not because your weaker than us, but because Ruby and I really care about you, and that's one of the important things to our race." Yang replied with a smile.

Penny, using her special tech in her eyes, looked out the rear window and saw Adam and Eve standing there.

"Everyone, look It seems we were followed by Adam Taurus and Eve." Penny stated.

This caused the four girls to be scared.

"What?! He followed us!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"N-No. Why? Why here and Now?" Blake wondered to find the answer.

"Who is he?" Yang asked.

Blake still looking afraid, "He's one of the leaders of the White Fang, a group of Faunus's that want Faunus's to be treated the same as humans and the current White Fang want to use force and fear, which isn't helping, and in the past, he used his charm and words to manipulate me and at some point, I saw what he truly is and even after leaving, he won't leave me alone, wanting to kill me for 'ruining his life' when it was him who did it to me." Blake explaining with fear in her voice.

"Not just that, but he and Eve holds me and my sister responsible for the treatment of the Faunus enslavement in the mines when it's my fathers fault, but still wants to kill me to." Weiss said as she was afraid too and tearing up as well.

Hearing and seeing this, made Ruby and Yang pretty mad, someone wanting to kill those they really love and care about.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Yes Sister, I agree." Yang agreed.

Adam and Eve were still standing in the road next to their car, waiting for them to come out, and soon enough after a minute, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Penny got out and were facing them.

"You've been a hard kitten and princess to find." Adam said.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Blake Yelled.

Not until we make you pay for what you two did to us." Eve retorted.

"What  _We_ did? You'r the ones who were ruining our lives with your paths of vengeance and destruction." Weiss replied.

"Ha, Well it won't matter, after tonight, we won't have to worry about you any more, then your families will be next." Adam said.

"WELL YOU WON"T GET THAT CHANCE FAUNUS!!" Ruby and Yang Yelled from the car.

Adam and Eve had a look of confusion, "What? Who said that?

"Who else is in the vehicle?" Eve pointed at them.

 "Your destruction." Penny said.

"What?" Adam wondered.

A couple seconds later, Ruby and Yang emerged from the vehicle, walked in front of the four girl and posed with their hand on their hips, one leg slightly bent, and an arm arched/bent behind their heads.

Both Adam and Eve were surprised and confused, Who were these two girls? At the same time, they could feel something in their guts, they could feel like as if these two were giving off a menacing aura that they didn't know.

"The Hell?" Eve wondered.

"Who the Hell are you two?" Adam demanded.

"Ruby." Ruby said.

"And Yang." Yang added.

"And you two will now face your ends here tonight Faunus." Ruby said.

Adam moves to his left a few steps, "Hmph, You seem very sure and proud of yourselves, let's test that."

He nodded at Eve who opened the back and a skinny but strong Bull Faunus stepped out and had him walk to the two sisters and just stood there looking at the two of them.

"You can fight us if you can somehow by some miracle survive a fight with him." Eve said confidently.

"Your bull guy will be the lucky one if he survives." Blake retorted.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other for a couple seconds and nodded, the two of them then walked towards the bull faunus who was still standing there about ready to fight. Just then, Yang was walking and lightly brushed/bumped her shoulder and right side against his, what followed was Yang casually passing through him like he wasn't even there, after a couple seconds, Yang completely passed through him, absorbing and consuming the right half of his body, causing blood to gush out of him sending him into a shock filled panic. This caused Adam and Eve to have a look of shock, "Wha..What The Hell!?" Eve gasped. After hopping around, Ruby walked forward and did the same thing Yang did, but with his left side of his body, casually walking through him, completely consuming the rest.

"See. They just walked right through your guy like he wasn't even there." "These two have such massive power, that we might barely even exist to them like a colony of ants beneath their feet." Weiss said.

Ruby looked back at Weiss, "Oh come on Weiss, you know we don't think that way about you there."

Both Adam and Eve were still shocked but were not intimidated, they couldn't show that, they needed to get rid of these two if they wanted to take care of Blake and Weiss. Eve dropped her jacket revealing a well toned body, a body of a strong fighter, "You may have easily taken out or tough guy, but there's still us you need to contend with." Adam drew his sword, "Which won't take long."

Adam and Eve crossed each other so he was facing Yang and Eve was facing Ruby.

After 10 seconds, Adam and Eve quickly sped towards their opponents, Eve and Adam unleash some strong punches and kicks, but Ruby and Yang easily blocking them with great ease and barely moving from their spots.

With one swift motion, Ruby and Yang sent the two back, landing on their feet stopping their movements and getting back up.

"Ok, Your strong we'll give you that, but it'll take more than that." Eve said.

Eve than moves her arms and hands in certain motions and movements making them glow, after which she formed little yellow light orbs which confused the four girls, as they knew her semblance was an ability boost, but they never saw this. Eve then sent the lights towards the two sisters and floated in the air around them, when Ruby and Yang lightly touched them, there was a sudden flash and their fingers were bent in unusual ways with a small crater that glowed a bit which really surprised Ruby and Yang who both had a look of disbelief, "This--This Energy.." Yang said. "Could--Could this be? Is This what I think it is?" Ruby wondered as well.

"That energy, it looked like it wounded them in a way, but they didn't instantly reform, Wait, could those lights be what they said back at the Observation Deck?" Pyrrha wondered.

These lights may look harmless, BUT PREPARE FOR A BOMBARDMENT!" Eve declared.

"Hhrahhh!" Ruby growled.

"Huh?" Eve noticed.

Ruby was moving and jerking her head in a round motion, with some of the longer strands of her hair, she made small razor tornadoes which destroyed all of Eve's mini lights.

"She-- She popped them all like bubbles." How on earth did she do that by just waving and whipping her hair?" Weiss said with amazement.

"It wasn't just her hair, she somehow destroyed those lights with the wind she created." Blake added.

"Wait, remember back at the Deck room, she said she can manipulate wind and light?" That's what she did, she used the longer parts of her hair to manitulate small wind currents to destroy those lights." Penny said. "But then what were those lights?"

"I-- I think I know, back at the Deck room, they told us about how deadly the sun is to their race, and they told us about Hamon and how it's used and what is is, I think that, that's what Eve just used to make those lights,  _That_ was Hamon." Pyrrha said.

Upon hearing this, the four girls looked at each other, "Then, then that means that with Adam's skill, they wont survive, We have to help them." Blake said.

"I agree." Weiss agreed.

Ruby and Yang looked back at them, "No!" "Yang and I will take care of them." "Your concern and wanting to help is admirable, but we can't let them kill you."

"Correct, my sister and I will deal with them, then we can be on our way to this Beacon Academy." Yang added.

Just then, Ruby and Yang were in odd poses and everyone saw what was happening, gusts of wind were flowing upward from the ground, "What is that?" "What's happening to the air around them?" Blake wondered.

"Eve, look out! Get Down" Adam shouted.

Suddenly, a small vertical cut formed across Eve's lip and placed her hand next to it, "Wh-- What the..." suddenly, more cuts appeared on her face. "Cover your Eyes! That wasn't just wind! It was the aftermath of a powerful vortex that's still active!" Adam shouted. Than more cuts appeared, this time around and on her eye lids. Which caused Eve to cover her face and kneel fro the pain. "Eve!"

"It seems this Faunus knows Hamon." Ruby said.

"I thought that all Hamon users died out during our slumber, and yet, here's one, ready to welcome us at our own awakening." Yang added.

Eve was still kneeling with her face covered, "Damn..Youuu." She slowly stood up, "You bitches." Do you really think that loosing an Eye will STOP ME." Eve proclaimed.

This caused Ruby and Yang to start chuckling and laughing.

"Why are you laughing? What's so damn funny?" Eve asked angrily.

"It's people like you that always say the same thing. It was that way when we crossed from one of the southern continents, and is that way now still." Ruby humorously said.

"Exactly", "Yo think losing an arm or an eye or a leg will stop me?" Yang mockingly said.

"How dare you take my Dark Sun companions life, don't you know how much I loved them?" That's why we laugh Faunus." Ruby added.

Adam stood next to Eve, "Don't lose your cool, if we stay calm and maybe combine that energy you make with my Wilt, we'll win."

Both Adam drew his sword, and Eve pulled out her bladed pistol. The two then charged Ruby and Yang attempting to seriously wound them, when they got close, Adam unleashed a bunch of slashes and swings, and Eve shot several energy bullets, right before the attacks made contact, Ruby and Yang stretched and twisted the upper part of their bodies with loud cracks and snaps, catching Adm and Eve by surprise and making all of their attacks miss, all the while Ruby and Yang were dodging at blinding speeds.

When the two opposing teams separated and made distance, Ruby and Yang reformed and twisted their bodies back into normal shape, "Hmmm, Well that was fun sister." Ruby said.

"I agree, it was amusing though." Yang agreed.

Yang looked to Ruby, "Ruby, even though we know what they plan on doing to our new friends back there, but what do you think we humor those two over there with their fight, I mean it has been 2,000 years after all and It's been ages since we had a fun and enjoyable fight."

"Yeah I guess you have a point there Yang, but we should still be careful, that girl there somehow knows Hamon." Ruby agreed.

The two Pillar Sisters looked back at Adam and Eve.

"Seems this is your lucky night Faunus's." Ruby said.

"Yeah, We admire your weapons, your courage, and your creativity Faunus's, we're actually enjoying your company. It's been a long time since we had worthy opponent's. You two deserve more of our time." Yang said.

She held up a finger, "One minute, but only one, that is how much time we'll allow you two to fight the mighty Yang and Ruby." Yang added. "Although, since because of your persistence in chasing Blake and Weiss around and wanting to kill them, neither Ruby or I will hesitate to kill you two and absorb you." 

Adam rested his sword on his shoulder, "Hah, Well I won't need a minute to end you Blondie,"

As soon as he said that, their right wrists began to bleed, and blood was flowing like water from them, the surprise of this caused them to drop their weapons. "Ahhhgg, W--What the?!" Eve exclaimed. "I--I didn't even see them move." Adam said.

"To make sure, We will use your wounds as a timer." Yang said.

"The running blood will work well as a time keeping device, and you two will lose consciousness due to a loss of blood in exactly one minute, now show us what you can do faunus's." Ruby declared.

"This is what Ruby and I as well as our family often told those of the Dark Sun Tribe thousands of years ago.." Yang said.

"Your Life Is Now Our Hourglass, Measured In Blood." Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

"Now you two, go ahead and pick up your weapons so we can continue." Ruby said looking at them.

Adam and Eve get to their feet, picking up their weapons in the process.

"Yang! Ruby!" Weiss and Blake shouted.

"Hmm?" "Yeah?" Ruby and Yang replied. turning their heads to them to see Weiss and Blake have wide eyed serious looks.

"Please! We're begging you, even when their lives are on the line, they're more dangerous." Weiss said with concern and worry.

"That means you can-NOT give them an inch, please." Blake said with worry.

Yang held her hands up and shrugged, "Very well Blake." Looks back at Adam and Eve, "It seems that we might not have as much fun as we wanted, But very well Weiss and Blake, we will do what you two say so as to calm your minds and nerves."

"But since we're still feeling generous, We'll allow you two 1 and only 1 free shot at us, then we won't hold back." Ruby stated.

The two sisters the stood there with their arms hanging at their sides, Seeing this and wasting no time, Adam and Eve sped forward, but with Eve using her Hamon on both weapons, Adam thrusting his sword through Yang's torso and Eve firing a shot in Ruby's, what happened next was Ruby and Yang's bodies exploding, their upper and bottom half's separating along with chunks of their flesh too which surprised them a great deal as they both fell to the ground followed by the several parts of flesh. After seeing this, the four girls stood in shock and terror, then drawing their weapons. 

"Hmph, seems they were all talk, even after taking care of that bull guy." Eve said cockily.

Adam raises his sword and points it at Blake, "Time to put you down."

"You may want to re-think that Goat-Boy." Yang said.

Adam and Eve turned around to see who said that, what they saw as well as the girls and Klein from in the car, was Ruby and Yang still moving, even though they were separated from their other parts, they were still moving albeit slower than usual, both Ruby and Yang were using the control they have over their body parts, including the pieces of flesh, closer and closer, soon they connected their upper and lower half's and re-merging the pieces of flesh back onto and into their bodies. As this was happening, Both Adam and Eve were in disgusted shock as to what was happening in front of them, while Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Penny had a look of shock, they remembered what Ruby and Yang told them about their abilities back at the observation deck and pit their weapons away.

Soon, Ruby and Yang stood back up, stretching as if they woke up from a nap.

"Mmmmmm Wooooooo, Even though those were Hamon filled attacks, at least it wasn't enough to destroy us." Yang said.

"True, though now we need to be a bit more careful, another Hamon filled attacks like those might finish us off." Ruby firmly said.

Both Ruby and Yang turned and faced Adam and Eve, "Now, since you two had your 1 free shot, It's time to properly start this." Yang stated.

Ruby sped behind Eve and hit her with her palm but it was strong enough to send he back 10 feet, Yang Punched Adam who tried to guard with his sword but was also sent back 2 feet further that Eve.

Yang started to talk confidently, "Look, you might as well give up, there's no way you can bea--"

Suddenly Adam waved his sword at fast speeds, the cuts which easily sliced off Yang's right arm, which fell.

Ruby then looked annoyingly at Adam, "What, by chance were you hoping to gain by that?"

What would soon follow, would shock, but also confuse everyone except Ruby, Yang, her eyes turned from lilac to red again, and started to cry and yell in anger.

"Dg DgDg, Ssg Sssgg Ee, EEee, EEeaaaahh Hah Hah Hah Haaaahhhhhhh  I.. Just can't..Dg Take It*Inhales* RRaAAAAAHHHHH WaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!! I neeehhhh Just can't Take It, RRRRRaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!  YOU BASTAAAAARRRRRD!! 

Ruby then lightly shook her head and closed her eyes

"What the Hell is this?" She's bawling her eyes out and screaming in rage." Blake said confusingly.

"I thought she's go on a rampage after that, this is more than weird." Penny said.

"It's embarrassing, she's throwing a tantrum like a 3 year old." Pyrrha added.

"YAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!! *sniffles and holds her severed arm* My poor aaaaarm AAAAAHAHAHA RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  DgDgDg ssssgg AHAHAHHAAAHHHHHHH RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Adam and Eve were taken back by this, "I-I guess some things are creepier than just mindless anger Adam, you should finish her of quickly." Adam slowly approached Yang on her knees still holding her arm.

"DGAAAAHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAAAAAA SSGG RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IIIIIHGGGGG AHAAAAA!!" Yang then suddenly stopped, in which Adam did as well.

Yang stood back up, "haaaaahhhhh." Yang sighed deeply.

Suddenly, there was a familiar menacing feel in the air, as the clouds felt like they ere speeding across the night sky.

*Sighs Reliefly* "I feel Better now, Sometimes when my emotions overwhelm me, and when I'm about to lose it, I try co calm down and vent with a rage crying jag." Yang said as her eyes changed from red back to lilac again. 

The team of four girls were still processing what just happened.

Yang then easily reattached her arm.

"Ohh Adam, did she just frighten you and Eve there?" Ruby mocked.

"Though, I will admit, No opponent other than members of my family has ever done that, guess it was the price of my carelessness."

"Oh, your saying no one else has ever cut of one of your limbs before, Pphh, Well hat an honor." Adam sarcastically said.

Adam and Eve got to their feat and regained themselves, Then It's time for a barrage!" The two of them then charged Ruby together, Ruby then casually raised her arms in front of her which bulged a bit with muscle tones and pulsing veins.

"What? Her--Her arms." Pyrrha said.

"A charming observation Pyrrha." Ruby complemented.

"Now behold one of my ultimate techniques. Rose Storm."

Ruby then began spinning her left hand and arm counterclockwise, and then her right hand and arm clockwise. Adam and Eve are unprepared to counter a powerful technique like this, as Ruby's arms and fists seem to grow before their eyes. The air between Ruby's arms transforms into a powerful vortex of destruction and at the same time, Ruby was also generating rose petals that were sharper than razor blades. This flowery vacuum creates a highly pressurized, deadly maelstrom of wind and razor petals.

The whirl wind that Ruby was making made direct contact wit Adam and Eve, though Eve used her semblance to boost their abilities, like their aura, it still wasn't enough, they were then caught up in the cyclone of wind and razor rose petals, blowing them back and cutting them as well, which quite a few caused Adam's mask to get cut up and crack.

"Ugh, Damn! If this one is able to cause this much damage with just wind and rose petals, I don't how we can win against a windstorm like this, even with my boost semblance. I don't think I've seen anything anything this powerfuuuullll!!" Eve exclaimed.

Ruby's windstorm blew them back into their chase vehicle, shredding their clothes up in the process. The wind wasn't just felt there, Yang felt it from standing next to her, and the four girls behind them felt the back draft trying not to lose their balance from the gust of wind.

Soon, the twin vortex's slowly died down and Ruby's arms returned to there normal size and still held her arms in the same position, she then lowered them and placed the back of her hand in her hip and fixed up her cape and hod a bit, "Like I said, I call that Rose Storm. You see, over the millennia , we've been given different names, like for example, a title I've been given I like, is "Rose Of The Silver Wind."

When the dust settled, Adam and Eve were on their asses with their Aura's depleted, emphasized by red electricity flickering over their bodies.

"Huh, seems that you two were able to barely survive Ruby's Rose Storm, which is very rare when it comes to humans, But it proved to be just enough when you made the choice to use your semblance to boost your Auras." Yang said.

Both Adam and Eve were on the ground trying to catch their breaths, "Thei--Their. Too much." Adam said. "Their the most powerful opponent's we've faced." Eve added. Just then, Adam who wasn't paying attention, his mask cracked more, then broke into pieces, when the pieces fell to the ground, Ruby, Yang and the four girls were surprise, though Blake and Weiss were more shocked to see what was behind the mask. they saw Adam's eyes, One Light blue right eye, blue as the sky, but the left wasn't the same, not hetrochromia, but the iris was grey, the white of his eye red instead, and over it was a scar, burnt red with the letters "SDC" as if it were some kind of brand. Upon seeing this, Pyrrha covered her mouth in shock, but Weiss and Blake's reactions were more impactfull, "I--I--Is... Is Th-That a..a.." Blake Stammered. "A-A Schnee Dust Company--Brand. I. I--I thought using those on living beings were illegal. W-Why would he have one on his face?" Weiss wondered with tears.

Ruby and Yang turn to Weiss and Blake, "Blake?" Yang asked.

"Weiss, what do you mean you thought those were illegal, you mean you didn't know about this?" Ruby asked with concern.

Weiss looked back at Ruby with tears in her eyes, "N-No, I swear to you I didn't, my sister and I thought that kind of treatment to the faunus was monstrous and degrading, so it was deemed illegal many decades ago." Weiss said trying not to let her tears and shock overwhelm her.

"Heh, Well guess what Princess? They use them, oh do they use them, The use those to put us faunus in "Our Place" as they say. They like to do it to demonstrate that even though we out do humans in many ways, they want to act like their at the top and other races are below them." Adam said trying to manipulate and to mind mess Weiss and Blake.

 Ruby and Yang were starting to get even more mad, Yang getting even madder to the point were her eyes turned red again and walked towards Adam and Eve, at the same time, there was some kind of aura generating from her like mini a fire and from her hair. As Adam and Eve were able to stand up, they saw Yang walking towards them with anger and fire.

"You should know that when it comes to some emotions, when someone gets angry or mad enough, their internal temperature can increase, I can use that for my own fighting techniques." Yang stopped and stood with her arms flexed like she was ready to fight, "Like my sister, we can control a couple elemental forces, with both of us able to control light, but were with her Rose Storm, Ruby can control the Wind. My domain, is that of Fire an heat, I control the Inferno." As she said that, the flames grew larger, forming around her like an aura field. "Plus, like how Ruby is nicknamed "The Rose Of The Silver Wind", I am called and known as "The Sun Dragon Queen!"

Suddenly, Adam and Eve were being attacked by Yang's hair, even while trying to doge them, some made contact, each one left burns on their skin, "You see, I can channel my own fire to any part of my body, including my hair, which I can manipulate as an extension, which will burn your flesh, even into your bloodstream or skull, turning your brains into nice red stews." Yang then charged forward unleashing many fire filled punches and hair attacks, with Adam and Eve catching several from each. As they were pushed back catching their breath, Yang leaped back a bit an held her arms in a fighter's form, then something emerged from her arms near her wrists, they looked like bone like cylinders protruding from her arm and she then punched repeatedly as if she was shadow boxing, for each one, there were small hard like fireballs with hardened blood, which made Adam, Eve, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Penny wonder what was happening and how she was doing that.

"You see, besides our elemental abilities, we can manipulate some parts of our bodies to use as weapons, like these cylindrical bone barrels that I can use to fire hardened blood or bone in conjunction with my fire, my "Ember Celica". Yang said.

Adam was somehow able to stop some of the shots with his sword, but most still hit Adam and Eve. Yang then stopped and got down on the ground with her legs like she's ready to pounce and arms about to launch herself, She then used her Ember Celica ability to launch herself into the air above them, with herself  engulfed in her flames and her hair poised like long pointed ropes, "Now behold, here is The Sun Dragon Queen's Prison!" Adam and Eve continued to just barely step out of the way, "Please, how long can you to possibly keep avoiding my attacks huh?" While Adam and Eve were getting burned and shot at, they soon saw several projectile fly passed them in the opposite direction, they were like Yang's, though these were simply bone covered in hardened blood, they were being fired by Ruby, who had similar looking bone barrels, but looked more reddish in color and a bit longer, but that wasn't all, there was something else protruding from her arms, on both of her arms on the side, were sharp curved blades of hardened bone ans skin but looked like metal, like scythe blades.

"Wha--What the hell? Her Too?" Eve wondered.

Much like Yang, I can also fire hard blood covered bone using wind I generate to increase the bullets speed, as well as hardened skin covered bone blades, though I can will it to use one or the other and both at the same time, I like to call this ability, "Cresent Rose." Ruby said. Ruby then moved at incredible speed, firing shots and swiping with her bone scythe blades, making deep cuts in Adam and Eve, who could hardly take it. Seeing this, Yang smiled a bit, "Huh, It looks like my sister's bone bullets and blades have created some nice holes and cuts on your bodies. Now I'll fill every one of them with a generous portion of my hot burning fire. You two will look like two lovely birthday cakes covered in candles flickering with their little yellow flames." Yang said.

"They look like their on the knives edge now, I'm not sure how much longer they'll last." Penny acknowledged.

"I don't think much longer Penny." Pyrrha replied.

With one final blast of fire from Yang and wind from Ruby, Adam and Eve were tossed, blown and burned and fell on their backs still breathing, but barely even able to move from the damage they've been taking and exhaustion.

Ruby and Yang retract their bone weapons back into their arms and walk over to stand over and looking down at Adam and Eve who were breathing heavily. As the two sisters stood over them, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Penny got closer to.

"They..They did it." Penny said softly.

"The time on your hourglass wrists are just about up." Ruby stated.

"Indeed, there is absolutely no chance that you two will survive this any longer." Yang added.

"Though I will admit, Yang and I did find your skills, abilities and tricks to be very, quaint."

Though before you two die, tell us this, why do we still not see defeat in your eyes?" Yang asked curiously.

Eve looked at Ruby then Yang, "Heh, We'll tell you two if you want, but you'll have to say "Please" first." Eve snarked.

Yang and Ruby raised a fist, "More Games!?" Ruby snared.

"You've tested us long enough!" Yang added.

"Prepare to die faunus's!" Ruby and Yang said in unison.

As Ruby and Yang bent down and stretched their arms to Adam and Eve's throats to absorb and consume them, Adam quickly responded, "Such a shame though, because a month from now, I can guarantee that Eve and I would be able to destroy you." As he finished, Ruby and Yang's hands and fingers stopped millimeters in front of their necks.

Upon hearing this, Ruby and Yang stood upright again, "What was that?" Yang asked.

"Say that again faunus?" Ruby asked as well.

"You heard him, with just one more month of training, Adam and I would annihilate you two. It's like you said Yang, we were the first ones not of your race to actually hit and take of one of your limbs." Eve said.

Ruby and Yang were just staring at them.

Adam sighs deeply, "Well I guess that doesn't really matter know."

"Yeah, So can we just get this over with? It would be an honor to be killed by two powerful fighter like you two, Blah Blah Blah." Eve said  as if rehearsing a line for a dramatic play.

"What do you mean by this Eve?" Ruby asked.

"Uuugh, we're just sick and tired of all this talking, just hurry up and make it painless Ruby and Yang."Eve added.

"Hey! Explain yourselves, What are you two trying to get at?" Yang asked angrily

The four girls were getting nervous as to what was going on in front of them.

"Is it true that your race often live for a millennia? That's a long time to be walking around with the shame of having your arm cut off by a lowly faunus." Adam said snarkingly.

"Yeah, it seems to us that you Yang and Ruby can only regain your honors by defeating us in a fight after Adam and I undergo proper training." Eve humorously added.

Ruby and Yang didn't look amused.

"NO!" Blake and Weiss then stabbed Adam and Eve in the sides, causing immense pain, then spoke up.

"Come on, don't you see what their doing?" Blake asked loudly with concern.

"Yeah, their trying--" But Ruby held up her hand and silenced her and smiled,

"Blake, Weiss, please, thank you but there's no need for concern."

"Yeah, Ruby and I were just humoring them, we knew what they were doing, we've seen this thousands of times. Trying to stall with words, so as to spare them to get stronger or run away, well it won't work, you two will die here tonight." Yang said.

Eve then used her toes to grip her gun near the blade and Adam's sword and used her legs to thrust them at Ruby and Yang's heads, but right before they reached their targets, the tops of Ruby and Yang's heads seemed to me melting or deflating like rubber, when she lost grip of the weapons and they fell, Ruby and Yang's heads morphed back into place. Then all of the sudden, Eve using the last bit of her semblance that she had left to have herself and Adam try one last attempt on Weiss and Blake, even with their weapons drawn, they wouldn't have enough time to react.

"Weiss!" Penny yelled.

"Blake!" Pyrrha yelled as well.

Thankfully, Ruby and Yang used their incredible speed to knock their weapons out of their hands and broke them in two, then twisted their arms and fingers in weird ways, jamming them into their shoulders and legs, completely immobilizing them.

"Both of your minutes are already up, and yet you two  _still_ wan't to kill Blake and Weiss." Yang said.

"Now back in the chamber Yang and I were in, I did say that, we swore not to eat humans and faunus's unless it was an emergency and we had to, and since what you two have been trying to do tonight, I think that's whats going to happen." Ruby said.

Ruby used her superior strength to lift up Eve and stared at each other, "P-P-P-Please---L-Let me live." Eve begged. But Ruby wasn't having any of it, she just looked at her menacingly, "Not a chance, all of tonight you had your chance to leave after seeing me and Yang's power and abilities, yet you and Adam still continued to fight us, but most of all, what we won't forgive, nor let you live, is trying to kill or new friends and loved ones." Eve then had a look of dread, fear and despair. "Now, you won't ever get that chance again." Ruby said. Ruby then quickly held Eve in a tight bear hug and put some pressure on Eve's back and head, she was being absorbed and consumed into Ruby's body, just before fully sinking into her, Eve saw one last look at Ruby, Adam, Yang, the four girls, but most of all Weiss, and after several seconds, Eve was completely consumed into Ruby, and was no more.

Adam saw what just happened, his partner, gone, absorbed, consumed into another person, and it would now be his turn, Yang easily picked him up with one hand, tossed him around so as his face was looking at Blake and the others, "B-Blake. Please...Help Me. Please tell her to let me go." Adam begged. But Blake wasn't going to let him control an manipulate her anymore, she glanced at Yang, both of them having angry looks, Blake nodded once at Yang and Yang smiled slightly and nodded back, she like Ruby, held Adam in a bear hug and began to slowly sink into her body. "BLAKE! BLAKE PLEASE!" Adam desperately screamed. But to no avail, his plea fell on deaf ears. "Your finished Adam, you won't be hurting anyone anymore, you said that after tonight, you won't have to worry about us any more, then our families will be next? Well your wrong." Blake said to him. As Blake said those words, Adam's face was only partially visible, then a couple seconds later, like Eve, Adam Taurus, was gone, completely absorbed and consumed into Yang. After which, they expelled the remains of their clothing on the ground and destroyed them.

After that, there were a moment of silence, then Weiss and Blake fell to their knees shaking, Ruby and Yang knelt down, placed their hands on their shoulders, and looked at them in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then brought them in for a gentle hug, which Weiss and Blake kindly returned.

"I--I can't believe It's over." Weiss stammered.

"Their--Their actually finally gone." Blake added on.

"You won't have to worry about them any more." Ruby calmly said.

"Yeah, we made sure of that." Yang said as well.

"Thank you two." Weiss and Blake thanked.

"Your very welcome." Ruby and Yang replied.

The four of them stood back up gathering themselves as the looked at Adam and Eve's vehicle wondering what to do with it.

"Don't worry I'll let General Ironwood know of what happened by showing him what transpired tonight." Penny said.

"How?" Ruby wondered.

"By using my memory footage stored in my head." Penny replied.

"Good." Yang said.

"Well, with that obstacle dealt with, I say we should continue on our way to Beacon Academy." Ruby said.

Ruby then bent down and picked up Eve's broken weapon, and Yang picked up Adam's broken mask and sword.

Klein got the vehicle fixed up and they all got back in with Ruby sitting with Weiss and Yang sitting with Blake and continued to head to Beacon.

After an hour, the arrived, They all got out an Klein turned of the vehicle, Ruby and Yang observed the tall structure. After a minute or so, they all went in and after several minutes, they reached the elevator and started to head up.

"Seems that humans have made ways to move faster up many floor levels at better speeds." Yang observed.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to Ozpin's office, they all exited the elevator and into the room, there they saw Ironwood and Glynda.

"Ahh, Good to have you back children." Glynda greeted.

"It indeed is." Ironwood added.

"Thank you General and Professor, We gathered the information you asked us to get, and we brought them back here with us, don't worry, their friendly." Weiss responded.

The girls stepped aside to reveal Ruby and Yang, "Hello General Ironwood." Ruby greeted. "Nice to meet you." Yang greeted.

Both Ironwood and Glynda were a little surprised at first but shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Glynda Goodwitch, the vice Had mistress of this school."

Ruby and Yang bowed their heads, "It's nice to meet you too Glynda." Ruby greeted.

"So you along Ozpin,run this school." Yang said.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin and I run this school and maintain the rules." Glynda replied.

"Greetings, I am James Ironwood, I am the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of the Atlesian Military." Ironwood greeted.

Ruby shook his hand and noticed the feel of his metallic hand, "Hmm? Yang, look at this, this man, he's mechanical like Penny."Ruby said.

Yang felt his hand and saw that his hand and arm is mechanical.

"Ah yes. there was an incident  years ago and I had these implanted, though it  is something I normally don't prefer to talk about." Ironwood replied.

"Oh, Our apologies then." Ruby apologized.

"My sister and I did not mean to offend you General." Yang apologized.

"Please, there's no need for that." Ironwood lightly responded.

They walked forward to see Ozpin and he in turn saw them, "Welcome back student's I hope you learned what was so impor--" Ozpin suddenly stopped when he saw Ruby and Yang standing there, in that instance, his face froze, his eyes widened and dropped his mug and cane.

Everyone was confused as to Ozpin's reaction.

"Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked.

"A-Are you ok?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby? Yang?" 

"How do you--" Ruby started.

"Know our names?" Yang finished. 

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of this fic so far as there were so many notes I wrote down for this, but was worth it. Now for the fight scene, the whole 1 minute thing, I went with how the first fight between Joseph and Wammu was, were it went on a long time and only 1 minute past, Anime rules. It would also seems that Ozpin knows who Ruby and Yang are. Also, for Yang's Angry Crying Jag like Esidisi, I tried to actually type the actual crying dialogue from the episode.


	7. A New Lesson and Mission

"Professor Ozpin, How do you know their names?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Ruby and Yang are thousands of years old, how could you possibly know who they are?" Blake added.

"Yes, I agree." Ruby said.

"Me too Sister, I would like to know how this human knows who we are." Yang added.

 "Mmmmm, It would seem as though the rest of you will be learning this way earlier than I expected." Ozpin replied.

"Learning what?" Weiss asked.

"What ever it is, Professor, may I ask, can Jaune, Ren and Nora here?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin sat in his chair and took a sip of his drink, "Might as will Miss Nikos."

After Pyrrha had called for her friends, about ten minutes, Jaune, Ren and Nora arrived.

"Ok Ozpin, their here, now please tell us, what do you know." Ruby demanded.

"Very well, let's start with how I know who you and Yang are." Ozpin got up and walked to the front of his desk, "You may not know me as Ozpin, but you may know me as Ozma." Ozpin explained.

Ruby and Yang looked surprised.

"Oh, so that's how you know us." Yang said.

"So you've reincarnated again Ozma, than that means Salem is still at large."Ruby observed.

Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, Sadly she is."

"Ozma? Salem? Ruby, what is he talking about?" Blake asked.

"Might as well tell them Ozpin, with what's going on." Glynda said.

Soon, Ozpin pulled out an old recording of himself and an ethereal being, she was a blue woman came out of it and grew into a 10'6 being of pure beauty and attractiveness. She had large amounts of deep sea blue hair that flowed like the wind and nearly as long as her body. She had deep blue eyes with light blue irises and then blue pupils. Her lips were also deep blue, the rest of her body beautiful light blue. She had pointed ears, golden chains around her waist and on her golden armbands, large rings attached to her ears and her waist chain, blue and gold ankle bands, and finally a golden chain headband on her forehead.

"Who's that?" Jaune asked.

"That's Jinn." Yang answered.

"Yes, she's the entity inside the relic of Knowledge, and this is a recording i made sometime back, to show those what the real mission of this world is." Ozpin added.

 "You see, many millennia ago, a group of creatures, like us but not, evolved along side humanity. The Sun was lethal to them, so they lived out their lives under the cool glow of the moon and in their subterranean cities. Even with out the sun sustaining rays, they endured far longer than their human rivals by feeding on other living things. To the humans that knew of their existence, they were revered as Gods and Demons. Their number were few as few died and children were rare, in all things they maintained a vital balance.They knew no strife and lived in peace with one another. As well, during that time, was when magic was common place and a gift from the Gods of Light and Darkness, and Salem, who was imprisoned in her room by her cruel father from leaving, word spread of her and many tried to free her and win her hand, all tried and all failed. That is until I, known then as Ozma, The Hero Of Legend by the people, was able to free her, after which we fell in love and got married, however, some time later, I got gravely ill, and with no actual medicine, I died. Afterwards, Salem, desperate to have me back, pleaded with the God of Light, but he refused her plea as he believed it would disturb and disrupt the balance he and his brother made. After refusing her, Salem went to the domain of the God of Darkness, were she pleaded with him and he granted her plea, bringing me back to life, however, his brother appeared, angry about what happened. After bringing me back and killing me over and over and arguing, Salem attempted to use her magic but they transported her back to the realm of the God of Light and cursed her with immortality until she learned the importance of life and death."

"Afterwards of trying to kill herself, she then schemed the other kingdoms into a rebellion against the gods claiming she stole immortality from the gods, which lead to the destruction of humanity, except for the Pillar race as they didn't take part in it and it took place during the day." Ozpin explained.

"Ah yes." Ruby said.

"I remember when that happened and when we were told." Yang added.

After which, Salem went to the pool ofthe God of Darkness, thinking that since the pool of life granted her immortality, then the pool of darkness would take it away. But it couldn't destroy a being of infinite life, so it created a being of infinite life with a desire to destroy, and that is Salem as she is now. At the same time, I was in an unknown realm as the God of Light told me of what happened, that Salem lead a rebellion against them, and how humanity was wiped out and that they left, with the God of Darkness breaking the moon, which is why the moon looks how it does now. He then told me about the four relics and that they would summon the God Brothers back if gathered together, then the would judge humanity, if humanity can coexist in peace then they would live among is again, but if not, then they would destroy everything with no second chance. That was when I accepted the task of defeating Salem and bringing humanity and the faunus together and that I would be able to return and live on through reincarnation. After I accepted the task, I was reincarnated in a new era and time, a time with no magic, the era and time we know know, people fighting, faunus enslaved, the use of dust, the age of magic and heroes was no more. Through my journey in this new world, I heard rumors of a woman living in the woods simply known as "The Witch". After hearing about her, I thought it had to be her, so when I found the house, she opened the door, and I saw her again, and somehow, she knew it was me."

"After getting reacquainted, we told the other of what happened to the other, with both of us holding some information from the other. After which, we began to use our magic to help the world and after a bit of time, we gathered a following and then, a family as we had four daughters. During that time, when I would travel around, one time at night, I stumbled across the home of the Pillar Race, and after meeting Ruby and Yang, they brought me to their family, Their father Tai Yang, their Mothers, Raven and Summer and their Uncle, Qrow." Ozpin Continued.

Ruby cracked a smile and nudged Yang with her elbow, "Oh yes, I remember that night, Yang and I were getting done practicing our new elemental abilities thanks to our mask our family made."

"Yeah, I remember that,the looks from our family and race were impressed when we first showed them." Yang agreed.

"True, now after meeting the rest of their family and race, their cheiften, Maria Calivera, we both discussed of what happened after the Gods wiped out humanity and left, and how they were spared. After which, there was a coupe attempt by two members of their race, Kars and Esidisi, who wanted to use your mask to not just conquer the sun, but to use their new powers to rule over the humans and faunus's as gods and with fear." Ozpin Continued.

""That's right, and after a long battle of him, Esidisi, me, Yang, You and our family, we were able to stop them, and with some assistance from those who use their Hamon for good and to not destroy us, they imbued enough hamon into Kars and Esidisi making them unable to move." Ruby said.

"Then when the sun began to rise, we left them out to turn to ash in the sun, which they did." yang added.

"Then we began to learn how to complete our mask, which lead us to learning about the Red Stone Of Aja, which is what we needed, but sadly we didn't know how to find it." Ruby said.

"Last I heard, the stone was in the possession of The Emperor of Atlas, they say the Emperor treasured the Stone above all things, though I'm sure that time has passed, but I'm sure that stories are still told about it." Yang said.

"Well I'm sure we'll help you find it, but maybe we should hear the rest of Professor Ozpin's Story." Pyrrha said.

"Your correct Pyrrha, apologies Ozma, please continue." Ruby said.

"Thank you, now, after my encounters wit the Pillar-Race and assisting them with locations of the Dark Sun Tribe, a tribe of Hamon users who used it for personal gain and conquest, as well as wanting to destroy the Pillar-Race, I returned home to see Salem wanting to not unite humanity and faunus, but to have us use our powers to rule over them as gods, especially after finally revealing my true mission given to me by the God of Light, and after when we learned our children could use magic. One night, i tried to leave with the kids, but Salem didn't want me to leave and in her rage, she and I engaged in a magical duel, after a long struggle, our home was destroyed, and...and..." Ozpin began to shed tears and was chocking his words, "Our..Our children were killed in the process, which i learned after, and Salem killed me, then after many thousand years, I was in my own darkness, with light beginning to return with four sisters, who after i gave much of my magic to, became the first seasonal maidens."

"After years of still in my own darkness, I eventually came back to my senses and my mission, which, actually started when I was with a man and a family, and after creating the cane you all see me with today. I fought the grimm for years and protecting others, still in my mission, after reincarnating, I found the relic of knowledge and asked my three questions, Where are the other Relics? What powers do they possess? How do I destroy Salem?" Ozpin continued.

Jinn looked down at him with her arms crossed, "You can't."

After that, the recordings vanished.

"So, there you all have it, that is the true mission we here are trying to accomplish." Ozpin explained fully.

It took a little while for everyone except Ruby and Yang to fully process what they had just seen.

"So, Professor, this is what's really going on?" Ren asked.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes Ren, this is the true mission for myself and those I've requited."

"So-So this Salem, can't be killed? How can she even be defeated?" Nora pondered.

"Well, maybe he can't." Jaune said.

Everyone turned to Jaune as to what he just said.

"Jaune, what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh. You must've seen it too." Ruby stated."Yeah, now what I mean, is that when Jinn said 'You Can't', I think she meant You Professor and not on the 'oh, no you can't' rather than ' _You_ ' as in yourself can't." Jaune explained.

"True, you should be careful on how you say and the way you say things." Yang added.

"So there might be a chance?"Blake asked.

Yang put an arm around Blake's shoulders, "Well what ever it is, you'll have us there to back you up."

General Ironwood stepped forward a bit, "Now, after what you just saw and heard, We will fully understand and will not judge you if you don't want to take part in this war against this force ."

 The teenagers except Ruby and Yang all stood there silent, thinking about what to do.

"No, We'll help you, we won't back down." Jaune said with the rest agreeing.

"Very well children." Ozpin replied.

"Well, with all that out of the way, there is the matter of the rising of the Faunus attack lead by Adam Taurus and Eve." Glynda stated.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about them, Yang and I already took care of them, here." Ruby said. 

Ruby then placed Adam's broken mask and sword on Ozpin's desk and Yang placed Eve's broken weapon on the desk as well.

 Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood were perplexed to see these.

"Wha-How?" Glynda asked.

"You see, before we got here, we encountered Adam and Eve on the road and they followed us, but Ruby and Yang fought and took care of them." Weiss explained.

"Indeed, and I can show you what happened." Penny stated.

Penny stood in front of a wall and her eyes lit up like a projector and showed the encounter of when Adam and Eve arrived, to their defeat, everyone except Ruby, Yang and The girls who were present at the time were stunned and in awe as to what they saw. Ruby and Yang's skills, moves, the way they fought, how they used their bodies and abilities were out of this world and clearly not human, how they casually walked through the bull faunus and absorbing him, how they managed to put themselves back together and regenerate after being blown apart, Ruby and Yang using their elemental attacks, how they saved the girls, and finally absorbing Adam and Eve and then comforting Weiss and Blake.

"Woah." Nora commented.

"So this is the power of the Pillar Race?" Ren wondered.

"Yes it is, andtheir capable of much more." Ozpin answered.

"But there's still the fact that they can't go into sunlight, because it will just destroy them." Weiss added.

"That's why they need the Red Stone Of Aja, to complete their mask and be able to go out into sunlight." Blake explained.

"But wait, ifthey need the Red Stone Of Aja, and there's one, how will they be able to use it on all of them, unless there's more masks, I don't see how it will work." Jaune wondered.

"Oh, right, I didn't think of that." Penny answered holding her chin.

Ruby waved her hand as if sayng 'no problem', "Charming observation, but no worries."

"Yeah, our family has extra masks we made, one for each of us, the one we had with us while we were in that stone pillar sleeping, was one Ruby and I made together. Plus, there should be more than just one Red Stone Of Aja in the world not just one, and if so, we can just take turns using it to complete our masks." Yang explained.

General Ironwood gently rubbed his eyes to drive off tiredness, "So there's dealing with Salem and finding this Red Stone Of Aja, great."

Yang put her hand on Ironwood's shoulder, Don't worry General, you guys can worry about Salem, while the rest of us try to find the Red Stone Of Aja."

"Thank you all for understanding our situation, though since it's very late, I suggest that you return to your dorms for rest." Ozpin said.

Ruby then puts her arm around Weiss's shoulders and Yang puts her arm around Blake's shoulders and they give them sly smiles, "You know, even though Yang and I have been asleep for a little over two thousand years, we wouldn't mind sleeping with you two." Ruby said.

"I agree sister, especially with this one." Yang agreed.

Both Weiss and Blake blushed.

"Hmm, it would seem that Ruby and Yang have taken a very good liking to you two. You two should appreciate this, as it seems that Ruby and Yang have fallen in love with you, and in the Pillar Race, it's not just for life, but also it is a sign of never ending loyalty, and they will always be there for you." Ozpin said.

Both Weiss and Blake blushed more and were very surprised by this fact, that the both of them had super powerful, hot, immortal girlfriends now.

"S-S-S-So. Their our girlfriends now?" Weiss stammered.

"Well we were thinking mates or wives, but girlfriend sounds good too, the proposals can come later." Ruby said then pecked her on the cheek which made Weiss blush harder.

"Yeah, the proposals can come later, better to take it slow, at least for now sis." Yang added as she pecked Blake on the cheek and playfully tapped her on the butt which made Blake blush til she looked red.

After a couple giggles and chuckles from the rest, Pyrrha had an idea, "I have an idea, with how things are right now with, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, why don't they become a team, and Jaune, Nora, myself and Ren become a team?"

Ozpin pondered this for a moment, "Mmm, yes,that does sound like a good idea Ms. Nikos, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, step in front of me please."

The four teenagers did as Ozpin said, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You will be known as, Team JNPR, lead by. Jaune Arc, congratulations young man." Ozpin proclaimed.

Nora grabbed Ren with one arm and raised her other in the air with joy and Pyrrha gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek.

Ozpin then turned to Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake, "Now it's your turn, please step forth."

Ruby , Yang, Weiss and Blake stood in front of Ozpin, Ruby, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang. You will be known as, Team RWBY, Lead, by Ruby." Ospin said.

Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder, "Way to go Ruby, looks like your our leader."

"It'll be odd to not be in charge of a team, but I'll get used to it and be a valued member." Weiss said.

"But wait, maybe for cover reasons, shouldn't Ruby and Yang have last name like us just in case?" Blake asked.

"Mmm, Yeah, good point Blake." Yang answered.

Weiss, was in thought and was staring at Ruby's hooded cape, "I have an idea, your cape. It's red, Red Like Roses, and you said that one of your nicknames/titles was 'Rose Of The Silver Wind', so, how about, Ruby Rose?"

Ruby thought about it for a second, tapping her chin with her finger while looking up, then had her fists on her hips like a superhero, "I love it! Very good idea Weiss, I will be known as Ruby Rose." Ruby stood in a pose as if showing off her lower half with her hands open framing her head.

"Ok, so what's my last name gonna be for my cover?" Yang asked.

"Well, If we're going by colors or titles." Blake said.

"Yeah Blake?" Yang replied.

"Well, during the fight with Adam and Eve, when you were using your fire abilities, you said you were known as 'The Sun Dragon Queen', I wonder, what other languages would "Little Sun Dragon" be?" Blake asked.

Yang crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a second to think, after a few seconds she got it, "Oh I know, thousands of years ago, when our family traveled to study many things, we came across this one village that had nice scenery's and customs, and there was a little light dragon statue I liked. The seller said it was a Xiao Long, a type of dragon, so with that said," Yang then posed with the back of  her hand holding her hair, her other on her waist, puffing out her chest a bit, and standing to show off her well toned legs, "Yang Xiao Long!"

Nora whispered to Weiss, "What's with the posing?"

"Must be something their race dose." Weiss replied.

"Well, with that out of the way, I think It's time you all went to bed to get some rest for whats to come." Ozpin stated.

The two teams, with Penny going with Team RWBY, walked to their respective dorm rooms, with Team JNPR opening theirs, "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, or tomorrow night." Jaune jokingly said.

"Same to you." Ruby replied.

Team JNPR went into their dorm room, before Pyrrha entered, she quickly turned around and handed Ruby back their stone mask, then went in the dorm and closed the door.

Team RWBY along with Penny opened their door to their dorm room, with Ruby and Yang taking in the room, "It my not look like much but.." Blake was cut off when Yang pulled her in by wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "It's good, we may have seen better, but this is a nice place to start off."

"Well, Blake, Penny and I are gonna change and clean ourselves up a bit, be with you in a little while." Weiss said as she and Blake entered the bathroom.

Ruby and Yang stood around for a bit looking around and taking in the room, still in their bra and thong-esque clothing.

"Hmm, it does seem comfortable for now." Ruby observed.

"I agree sister, though it will make a good starting place as we look for the Red Stone Of Aja." Yang agreed.

The two then looked out the window to the world they were now in to take it all in.

"Do you think Salem knows our race still exists?" Yang asked.

"With all she's done over the millennia, hopefully not, and it doesn't look like she does, and hopefully she isn't in possession of the Stone." Ruby answered.

Plus, in addition to finding the Stone and completing the mask, as well as helping out Ozma, We should also plan of finding our parents and uncle and wake them up and let them know what's been going on." Ruby added.

Yang crossed her arms, "Yeah true, would be nice to see them again, and hopefully locate the rest of our race." Yang added.

Weiss, Blake and Penny exited the bathroom, only to find the beds re-arranged.

"What happened here?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sped over and wrapped her arm around Weiss's shoulder, "Oh, well, in our old home, we had two elevated beds around the home, so Yang and I thought it would be nice that we'd make some elevated twin beds for us, me and you on that side and Yang and Blake on this side." Ruby said cheerfully.

"There actually called bunk-beds, and I think It's nice." Blake responded.

"Great! then let's sleep." Penny said.

Ruby, before getting in the bed, placed the stone mask on the dresser and made sure the curtains were positioned so as no sunlight would hit them when the sun rose in the morning and got in bed with Weiss and Yang got in bed with Blake.

While there were separate beds, Ruby had Penny sleep on the top bunk, were Ruby snuggled up with Weiss and Yang snuggled up with Blake, causing them to blush a bit but then lightly grasped each sisters hands with theirs and drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere, in the kingdom of Vale in Sanus, a small group of Schnee Dust Company miners are drilling and digging in a cavern when they stumble upon a closed off area containing a staircase, the digging stops and the group enters the new area, descending down the stairs. Once they reach the bottom, they all walk down a large hallway with lights to see where they are going. After a while, they come up on a chamber filled with old structures and stone pillars, after spreading out, one of the miners sees a large wall with a pillar, "Hey Everyone! Come Take A Look At This!" the miner spoke loud enough so they could hear him.

When the rest met up, they saw what their team member found in the pillar, four statues, with jewels and masks around them, two were male and the other two were female, the one in the middle was male with a strong build and a calm expression, he had features of hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top. His facial hair consisted of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of a which resembles a heart. His attire consisted of a dark vest that exposed his mid-riff, light colored shorts, a bandanna on his left arm, a metal spaulder, a vambrace and a finger-less glove all on his right arm with dark colored sandals with several straps, his pose was expressed with his right and left arm crossed over his lower abdominal region with his legs crossed at the ankles.

To his right was a woman who looked almost like Ruby with a warm expression, she she had shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak lie Ruby, her attire consisted of a bra with straps that crossed like an X on the front and back, a bikini-like thong with small circular metals holding the straps and an outline representing a veil-like strip, black bracers and a silver circlet, her pose was somewhat innocent but also showing off her assets with her arm bent upwards and behind her head and the other with her hand resting on her shoulder and her leg bent as if to convey cuteness.

To the mans left was a woman more mature looking with a bit of a sterner expression, she had her hair is tied by a bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved feathers. A cowlick can be seen protruding from the top of her head, similar to that of Yang. Her attire consisted of a bikini-bra with a symbol of a gear and a wing on the left breast, she had a series of black braided necklaces, a skirt with a dark bikini-like thong underneath, attached also is a long dark object that is either fur or feathers, with a light colored bandanna material like hanging from behind her, her forearms bore armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid dark gloves, black heels with lighter colored soles. Her pose was like Yang's but more flaunting, with her arm under her breasts, lightly pushing them to show them off, her other hand and arm wrapping around her lower half to show off her thighs and legs.

The last one to the second woman, was a man, with features that consisted of spiky hair which looked like it is composed entirely of feathers. and slight stubble along his jawline with a somewhat snarky/cocky expression. His attire consisted of a light colored vest and a speedo that covered his entire private area so nothing would be exposed, dark colored sandals with straps, a long line that indicated a tattered cloak, he was also wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His pose looked laid back with his arms crossed over his abdominal region and his legs posed as if he was resting on a long chair.

The Mining team was stunned by their discovery, "Woah, this is big, we should report this to the boss." The Miner said.

"Yeah, good point, let's head back to base and report what we found." The lead Miner agreed.

The whole Mining Team turned around and headed back to the outside, little did they know was that after they left, there was each a slight and subtle  _*crack_ * form the "statues".

 

 

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this and my other fanfics are taking so long, lot of RL stuff like work and moving, as well as regular procrastination. Hopefully I can get more chapters out for you to enjoy, and Yes, hopefully will get to Ruby and Yang's reunion with their family soon - Sonic Star

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering as why there is a "Remastered" in the title, is because this a Spiritual-Continuation/remastered version of one of my Favorite Fanfictions: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11857667/1/The-Pillar-Sisters written by Bored Writer 0. Now, I want to state that this is NOT a ripoff. Now he has stated in one of his Author's Notes: "Unfortunately, with the start of school and other personal life, I haven't had the time nor energy to work on these fics. Add to my growing disinterest to RWBY and increasing involvement to other things (such as drawing), it doesn't really help the upload rate. Still, I haven't abandon these fics, but the upload times may be a bit unclear." However, he said that back in 2016 and I have contacted him on FF.Net several times but no reply. But don't get me wrong, this isn't to discredit the original and Author, this is just my version though there will be some different stuff, it will remain the same story. Let me know what you think, but PLEASE keep it civil and no Hate. And Don't worry, I WILL be giving Credit and Disclaimers to the Original Story and The Original Author.


End file.
